criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome To The Brancast
Welcome To The Brancast is the 37th case in St Ronde and the 37th case overall. It takes place in the. Brancast Street district of St Ronde. It is the first case of the district Plot After going to the Brancast Street district, the team was informed that a body was found in the Brancast HQ, there they found Deryl Dreschner murdered, they also learned that he was a Law agent, soon after the team made Brandon BamBam a suspect, after this, the team went to the Brancast Street library, where Sophie Dreschner, who was the victim's sister, was made a suspect, soon after this, Harrison Smith was made a suspect. When the team decided to recap the case, they were alerted by Harrison, who said that he finally found Deryl's apartment, there they found evidence to suspect the victim 's boss Thomas Wright and Brancast co-founder Lily Casket. After this they checked the library again, when they spoke tonSophie again, who said she hated her brother, as Deryl was awful, he treated everything with a "My way, or the highway" mentaility. Deryl, even tried to ruin her chances at being a librarian. They then spoke to Brandon again, who said that Deryl kept on bothering them, the man often just appered to ruin the good moments and talk politics, once he came in there with a machete, Brandon said that he told Deryl that if he came into there again, he'd be a dead man after this, the team investigated the victim's apartment and learn that Thomas fired Daryl because he was running buisness by flirting with all the women under 30 that came, including minors, Thomas fired Deryl for this, they also questioned Lily, who said that even after Brandon told Deryl to leave the Brancast alone, he still followed her, she eventually got to the point that she hardly went outside due to the fear of being stalked, finally, the team questioned Harrison again, who said that he'd been investigating Deryl for nearly a year, he knew he was part of The Law for months, but couldn't prove it, he also mentioned how he wanted the team to come out here so they could arrest Deryl, alas, that didn't happen the team found enough evidence to arrest Thomas Wright for the murder of Deryl Dreschner. Thomas said upon confession that he killed Deryl because he was too sloppy, he revealed he was a Law agent, Deryl did a lot of stuff that was fantastic to the Law, except he was sloppy, people like Harrison and even Sophie figured out Daryl was an agent, so Thomas fired Deryl as a warning to get the hell out of St Ronde, but he didn't, so Thomas killed him, Kane Cartwright was furious that Thomas murdered a man like that, he said it was cowardice, and sentenced Thomas to 40 years in prison After this the team was approached by Zane Zauber who told the team that he just learned that Thomas Wright was the guy who suggested that Bernard dubray manipulate children into becoming assassins. When asked how he discovered this, Zane said he found it when he went into Deryl's apartment At his apartment, the team found some documents and a corkboard that had paper on it, but these were faded, when revealed, they revealed that there was a plan to kill Jason Stern so The Law could get enough ships to start the "Blank Slate" that Gary Ashley mentioned. Meanwhile, Simon said that the documents found in Deryl 's room revealed a horrible secret, which was, one of the team was in league with the Law, and that they've been making the investigation into The Law that much harder, additionally the documents mentioned that there were five leaders of the Law, one of which was already in prison, this was Bernard DuBray. The team then questioned Bernard DuBray, who laughed at the fact the team thought that they made a breakthrough, he told the team that The Law were at least 5 steps ahead of the team, and that the 4 other leaders wouldn't get caught as easily as he did, and said he'd enjoy the team squriming under pressure to end The Law After this, the team was alerted to an explosion at a ship owned by Jason Stern, and realized that they were too late, The Law had gotten to Jason Stern. Summary Victim: Deryl Dreschner Weapon: Slaughter Knife Killer: Thomas Wright Suspects Brandon BamBam The suspect uses Spritify Sophie Dreschner The suspect uses Spritify The Suspect is a reader The suspect collects Antique weapons Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Harrison Smith The suspect uses Spritify The suspect is a reader The suspect collects Antique weapons Thomas Wright The suspect uses Spritify The suspect is a reader The suspect collects Antique weapons Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Lily Casket The suspect uses Spritfy The suspect is a reader Quasi-Suspects Zane Zauber Bernard dubray 'one of The Law's leaders' Killers profile The Killer uses Spritify The Killer is a reader The Killer collects antique weapons The Killer is 5'7 The killer has a scar Trivia